bubbleguppiesfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:CLyrics/Here It Is, And Stuff!!!!!!
so welcome backage to the i forgot the name so i'm gunna call it Afweda!!!!! so today Oona,Deema,and Molly will be singing for us today, soooo come on out girls!!! Molly,Deema,Oona:hello! before we get started molly deema you have told me some very important news about your boyfriends. Deema:yes it's me ang Gil's aniversiry Molly:also with me and Goby. how about you oona have any love interest you would like to share! Oona:no i'm not seeing anyone currently. ok so lets get started here it is folks Molly, Deema, and Oona singing Kiss N Tell by Ke$ah!!!!! (music starts) Oona:listen to yourself All:your a hot mess! Molly:st-t-tuder though your words breaking a sweat! Deema:whats it gunna take to conffes? All:we both know!! Molly:yeah i was out of town last weekend! Deema:you were feeling like a pimp, around your lame friends! Oona:now your little party's gunna end! All:here we go! WOOOAH A OHOOO!!you got a secert! WOOOAH A OHOOO!!!you couldn't keep it!WOOOAH A OHOOO!! somebody leaked it! and now some sh*ts about to go down! Deema and Molly: i never thought that you would be the one! acting like a slut when we were gone! Oona and Molly: maybe you shouldn't oohh!!! All:KISS N TELL!!!! Oona and Deema:you really should've kept it in your pants! All:hearing dirty stories form your friends maybe you shouldn't, oohh!!KISS N TELL!!! Deema:your lookn' like a tool not a bawler! Molly and Oona:your acting like a chick why bother? Molly:i can find some one way hotter!with a bigger.... All:WOW!!!! Oona:well,caus ei'm done with all the ways thats you messed up! Deema and Molly: you weren't smart enough to keep your stupid mouth shut! All: i'm so sick of it we had enough! WE HOPE YOU CRY!!!!! WOOAH A OHOOO!!! you got a secert!!! WOOAH A OHOOOO!!!!! you couldn't keep it! WOOAH A OHOOO!!!!!!!!! somebody leaked it! and now some sh!ts about to go down!! Oona:i never thought that you would be the one, acting like a slut when i was gone! Molly and Deema: maybe you shouldn't oohh!!! KISS N TELL!! Deema:you really should've kept it in your pants! Molly:hearing dirty stories from your friends! All:maybe you shouldn't oohh!!!! KISS N TELL! Oona:kiss n tell! Molly:kiss n tell! Deema:kiss n tell! Oona and Deema: kiss n tell! Molly and Deema: kiss n tell! Molly and Oona: kiss n tell! All:KISS N TELL! KISS N TELL!!!!!!! Ooona(yelling):take it away Deema and Molly!!! Molly and Deema:i hope you know! you gotta go!you! i don't want to know! or why your gross! you gotta go! you! cause i don't want to know! All:i never thought that you would be the one! acting like a slut when we were gone! maybe you shouldn't!!KISS N TELL! you really should've kept it in your pants!! we're hearing dirty stories from your friends!!!!! maybe you shouldn't! Molly:maybe you shouldn't!!!!!!! All:KISS N TELL!!! maybe you shouldn't oohhh!!!!! KISS N TELL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! that was great guys!!! real good! okay folks so thats ou- (i get cut of) Deema:before we go! me and Mollz here want to say some thing to our boyfriends on Molly:NATIONAL TV! both:Gil, Goby...... WE'RE BRAKING UP WITH YOU!! GET OUT OF OUR LIVES! Molly:yeah Goby! i caught you cheating on me and now your humiliated on tv!!! Deema: you to Gil! take that fool!!! wow! that was some thing! i should know, goby and gil are backstage! (gil and goby are crying) So now thats our show folks! come back to Afweda! good night! Category:Blog posts